


Sad Chat Diary

by Sohlah



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Yikes, this is just writing practice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sohlah/pseuds/Sohlah
Summary: Oh, the woes of being a superhero by the alias of Chat Noir!





	1. Un Lit Perdu

Dear Diary,

 

The patrol was going rather nicely tonight, as far as I could affirm. The night air was crisp, with a soft breeze tossing my hair as I leapt from building to building. Ladybug wasn't scheduled to join me on patrol for tonight, so I made do with nary but the cool night zephyrs and iridescent glow of the city lights beneath my fur. This was such a sight and feeling that would always remind me of the freedom beneath my feet; the gift of being Chat Noir is something I would never pass up.

 

I couldn't help but feel slightly sour; not after the travesty of injustice that had been committed against me today. My day at school had been quite busy. I'd come home to the mansion, which was just as cold and empty as ever. It had been quite a long day, as a photoshoot accompanied with fencing lessons occupied my precious, little freetime.

 

The only thing I knew I could look forward to, without fail, was my pile of dirty laundry.

 

Of course, with luck like mine, that's not the sight I was greeted with upon entering the safe haven of my bedroom. Instead of the warm, comforting, looming pile of dirty laundry piled up for me to curl up and sleep on, I could only see what looked like the aftermath of the cleaning authorities' invasion. Can you believe them? First, they take away my time, and now the comfort of my sleeping spot! Granted, they did provide me with a bed I used to occupy back before my miraculous was granted to me, but now I have seen the light. It's almost as if......

 

It's almost as if they don't want me to sleep here anymore!

 

With naught but a rectangular cube of faux comfort, I decided I'd had enough. It was about time I would take a break. I put my claws on, and as fast as I could, made my escape for the window. Patrol did wonders to soothe my nerves... Although, I couldn't help but hope that my lady was out regardless of not being scheduled tonight. Turns out, she never showed up after all. Just my luck.

 

As I sat down upon the ledge of the Eiffel Tower, staring up at the stars, I couldn't help but wonder if Ladybug's family was as cruel to her as mine was.


	2. Manque de Compréhension

Dear Diary,

 

The school day had been moving a bit too slowly for my tastes. As I sat down in my seat beside my musically gifted best friend, I couldn't help but start writing and jotting down a few new pick up lines and puns to be used in the next akuma attack or joint patrol. Whichever would come first, I'd be prepared! When class ended, I headed with Nino down to the library to eat during the lunch period.

 

Of course, ever since Nino and Alya had become an item, he'd tow me along to his lunch dates, just as Alya had seemingly done to Marinette. By the look of her ever unchanging blush, as well as her constant stutter, I couldn't help but pity the idea that she seemed just as uncomfortable as I was. Luckily for the both of us, a high pitched scream had resounded through the chilly autumn air. An akuma had risen-- likely caused by Chloe, yet again. The quiet librarian woman towered above us, a ruler in her hand and a severely hideous pair of butterfly shaped glasses upon her face.

 

Purple glasses with a green and pink striped dress? With _those_ shoes? No, I didn't think so. I mean, working in the fashion industry proved to teach even _models_ the basics of fashion do's and don'ts. I wiped the thought from my head quickly, escaping in a timely fashion to don my transformation.

 

When I returned, Ladybug was already on the scene. I wonder if she goes to the school, now that I reflect on that..... Ahem. Either way, we swiftly ended the akuma, and since it was a rather simple battle, I took the time to seek ladybug out before she escaped once more. I kissed her knuckles gently, in which she responded with her telltale roll of her baby blue's. Oh, I could see the skies and the seas and the entire ocean in those beautiful depths. It has a way of rendering me speechless each and time, Diary.

 

Anyway, I decided that then would be the perfect time to drop in the most romantic, beautifully crafted pickup line I had written down earlier on that day. And-- get this! Ladybug scoffed!! It was a perfectly predictable response from how she normally reacts to my puns and pick up lines, but.... this one was so, so beautifully written. In fact, it was as if Shakespeare himself had descended from the heavens and graced the paper with the beautifully flowing penmanship of his flawless fingers. However, it had had no effect on her what-so-ever. In all honesty, I should have expected it.

 

I guess I'll just have to try harder, next time.


	3. Une Distraction Mineure

Dear Diary,

 

Although it's never a surprise, once again, Ladybug and I met for our joint patrol earlier tonight. We met up as we usually do; followed the routine of every Wednesday joint patrol meetup. First, we met upon the roof of Le Grand Paris, and I cracked my usual jokes and puns.

 

I kissed Ladybug's knuckles, and like always, she rebuffed me with a push to my nose and a sassy remark. No matter how often she does so, I can't help but try and try again. Perhaps, if I try enough, she'll even see me in a new light!

 

Plagg says I've always been too much of an optimist, but I don't see how pessimism would help me in this situation. Better to hope than to wallow.

 

We leaped across the buildings, checking around for any signs of muggings, robberies, or what looked to be off signs of civilians on the verge of becoming victimized to Hawkmoth's clutches. Luckily, the night seemed to be rather peaceful than usual, so we ended up sitting upon one of the platforms of the Eiffel Tower.

 

The view? Oh, what I would give to just sit up there and watch the city below, and never have to leave. The glow of the city lights below, the little cars that drive by slowly, and the soft breeze passing through the chilly autumn air was nothing but incredible. I reveled in the fact that I could share this view with my lady, and enjoy such a mesmerizing sight with an equally mesmerizing woman. In fact, I could compare her to the night itself! She has the most beautiful, navy hair, accompanied with eyes the color of the newest stars themselves. Blue. There's not many woman I know with dark blue hair and blue eyes, yet I still have a hard time pinning down her identity.... Not that I'm outwardly trying, of course. But if I find her by accident, that's just fate.

 

Either way, as I sat by her and enjoyed the view, I couldn't help but notice something bobbing up and down in my peripheral vision. My eyes darted over so that I could catch what it was, and I couldn't focus on anything but the red object moving so... so... temptingly! I hardly heard the sound of soft laughter as I prepared to launch myself towards the object in question. My butt wiggled, my eyes narrowed, and wish a push from my legs, I flew straight off of the Eiffel Tower in my attempt to catch that infuriating red object! Of course, I didn't catch it, and I quickly came to my senses when I realized that I was plummeting rather quickly to the concrete below.

 

I thought quickly, and slammed my baton out while simultaneously extending it, and caught myself on one of the rungs of the tower. Ladybug quickly zipped down towards me, an expression of horror firmly settled upon her features. I felt quite a bit of warmth within my chest, and it would have lasted longer if she hadn't landed a punch in my arm pretty hard.

 

Can you believe this? I attempted to protect her from a bobbing red object infiltrating her personal space, and risked my life for her protection. But what did she do? She reprimanded me for chasing her yoyo! How was I supposed to know it was her yoyo? It was bobbing too fast for me to pay attention to the string and the details. I brushed it off, and we parted ways eventually.

 

I just.... Ugh. I blame Plagg for all of these problems.


End file.
